


Happier Stony

by alexia nott (CubitoDeHielo)



Series: happier ed sheeran [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Angustía, Gen, Song: Happier (Ed Sheeran), Tristeza, angustia sin final feliz, corazon roto, mención de uso de alcohol, no sé como etiquetar esto, ruptura, sin lectura beta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubitoDeHielo/pseuds/alexia%20nott
Summary: steve entra en un bar y canta una canción para alguien muy especial para el
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: happier ed sheeran [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903231
Kudos: 2





	Happier Stony

**Author's Note:**

> ¡hola gente hermosa y bella! ¿como están? espero que estén muy bien y que les guste mi one shot (es la primera vez que publico algo aquí) en fin para una mejor lectura escuchen happier de ed sheeran

Caminando por la 29 esquina con el parque,  
te vi en los brazos de otro.  
Solo hemos estado separados un mes,  
Te veias más feliz.

Los vi entrar en un bar,  
él dijo algo que te hizo reír.  
Vi que las sonrisas de ambos  
eran el doble de grandes que las nuestras.  
Te veias más feliz, de verdad.

Nadie puede herirte como yo te heri,  
nadie puede amarte como yo.  
Prometo que no me lo tomaré como algo personal,  
si lo estas superando con alguien más.

Porque, cariño, pareces más feliz,  
Mis amigos me han dicho  
que un día yo también lo haré.  
pero hasta entonces sonreiré para ocultar la verdad,  
pero sé que era más feliz contigo.

Me senté en un rincón de la habitación,  
y todo me recuerda a ti.  
Agarrando una botella vacía,  
Me digo a mí mismo que eres más feliz,  
¿no es asi?

Nadie pude herirte como yo te heri,  
nadie te necesita como yo.  
Sé que hay otros que te merecen,  
pero querido mío, todavía estoy enamorado de ti.

Porque, cariño, pareces más feliz ,  
Mis amigos me han dicho  
que un día yo también lo hare.  
Pero hasta entonces sonreír para ocultar la verdad,  
pero sé que era más feliz contigo.

Porque, cariño, pareces más feliz,  
Se que un día te enamorarás de alguien más.  
Pero si él rompe tu corazón como los amantes hacen,  
Quiero que sepas que estaré esperándote aquí.

Steve termina de cantar y baja lentamente del escenario con su rostro lleno de lagrimas mientras escucha los aplausos y chillidos de la gente del bar donde se encuentra esa noche ,una vez abajo se limpia sus lagrimas rapidamente y mira hacia una mesa que esta en la esquina del lugar cerca de la barra ,en su rostro se forma una sonrisa al recordar que en esa mesa se sentaban cuando venian a este bar ,tony bebia hasta quedar borracho ,el solo bebia unas copas sin poder quedar borracho, despues de un rato se ivan a la torre donde una vez alli ambos se bañaban y se ivan a la habitacion de ambos para dormir pero gracias al pelinegro terminaban teniendo una de muchas noches de pasión y amor , el sabe que desde ahora no compartirán mas noches como aquellas,mira una vez mas la mesa donde ahora se encuentran tony y un hombre desconocido ambos están borrachos, ahora se están riendo ve a tony el cual tiene una sonrisa en su rostro ,la sonrisa de steve se borra de su rostro al ver al pelinegro con ese hombre solo espera que lo haga mas feliz de lo que el lo hizo,poco a poco se va caminando hacia la salida, llega a la salida y antes de cruzar la puerta le da una ultima mirada al bar ,el sabe que no volvera mas, el sabe que es por su culpa ,cruza la puerta del bar y se va rapidamente del lugar en su moto, el lugar que le trae buenos momentos con la persona que ama, momentos que nunca podra repetir pero se va feliz y tanquilo por que vio a la persona que ama feliz o eso cree el ,lo que no sabe es que el no esta feliz ,no sabe que la sonrisa que le da al hombre que lo acompaña es falsa al igual que su risa , no sabe que el no estaba tan borracho pero tampoco estaba sobrio ,no sabe que el solo intenta olvidarlo sin existo,lo que tampoco sabe es es que verlo esta noche le causo felicidad ,tristeza y mucho dolor .

**Author's Note:**

> que les pareció este one shot ? es el primer stony y yaio que escribo y creo que me quedo bien escríbanme su opinión en los comentarios que serán muy bien recibidos


End file.
